


I think the whole galaxy can hear you!

by Apollo_lacrimae



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Angst, M/M, My First Fanfic, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate Tattoos, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, ace pidge cause my friend is like pidge and she is ace, alternative universe - cafe, keith works at a cafe, problematic keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollo_lacrimae/pseuds/Apollo_lacrimae
Summary: A soulmate tattoo can tell you lots about who you're connected to. Romantic or platonic? Man or woman? What they love or what they hate? You can go to an interpreter and they can tell you all about them or just wait until you bump into them and gain their name on your tattoo. Lance, however, was a hopeless romantic and wanted to figure it out on his own.Keith just wants to work at his job at the new and extremely popular cafe, Voltron. He doesn't have enough time nor emotionally stability for a soulmate.





	1. Red Paladin

Lance

For as long as he could remember, Lance’s right arm was covered with the personality of his soulmate. Was his soulmates personality complex? The sheer amount of his arm taken up with pictures, colours and words said yes. It often overwhelmed people the first time he showed them. Most people only had half their arm covered. His best friend, hunk, had a _soul tattoo_ that covered only his hand. However, the pair had attributed this to the straightforward nature Hunk’s soulmate, Shay. Now Hunk and Shay both sport a matching swirling image of a robot to commemorate when they had met. Even with this new addition, Lance’s tattoo was still so much bigger. It covered both his arm and part of his back. This probably meant the person was either complicated to understand or has a complicated history.  
The tattoo was so much more interesting than Iverson’s physics class. Lance stared at the fierce reds and solemn purples that twisted themselves through pictures of some kind of creature, a heart, knife (or sword. Lance couldn’t tell.) and so many more. His favourite would have to be the picture of the night sky that was painted across his shoulder to his shoulder blade. It was so annoying that it was in such a place that wasn’t easy for him to see. To solve that problem, he had taken a picture of the image and it had a special place as his phones home screen.  
Hunk’s hand appeared above the knife (he decided it was a knife) and waved a few times trying to gain Lance's attention. As soon as Lance's eyes met Hunks, Hunk asked quietly, ‘At least lookup or pretend to be taking notes. It’s 3:00. Can you stand another 15 minutes?’ Lance shrugged, fiddled with his pen and slowly his eyes trailed back to the board to watch Iverson try to explain magnetism to an unwilling class.  
As always, the last 15 minutes of school was agony but thankfully it was over and the two friends raced out of the classroom. There were no clubs on this evening because of a meeting which gave them a chance but they couldn’t afford to be slow when they were competing with all the other high schoolers of their town who had just gotten out of school. They were all competing for a seat at Voltron.  
Voltron was a café that had opened about a year ago. There was a ton of hype for the place weeks before it had opened as the small country town they lived in was in dire need of a new place to eat which wasn’t a fast food restaurant. Most people thought that the hype would dissipate and it wouldn’t be always as packed as it was on the day of its opening. They were wrong and it had become Lance’s mission to get a seat there one day.  
‘Today’s the day Hunk!’ He yelled as he pushed through the mob of people trying to escape Garrison high school. All he heard in reply was a grunt behind him.  
They finally exited the school and ran towards his goal. He did not wait to see if Hunk was behind him or keeping up. Hunk knows the prize at stake.  
He turned a corner and was suddenly face to face with the front doors of Voltron. The building was certainly imposing, with its interesting combination of a mural of space covering its whole storefront wall and medieval style architecture which just screamed castle. It was strangely beautiful to Lance. However, Lance had no time today to admire Voltron in all its glory.  
Lance had a mission and so set his sights on the door, which unlike usual, there was no line. He opened one of the double doors and closed his eyes to feel the intense satisfaction of the unique chime that alerted the staff of Voltron to a new customer. _! Mission Complete!_ Flashed in his mind.  
Lance opened his eyes to find a mullet attached to an extremely attractive, extremely bored face. He knew he had made a gagging face at the fellow teen as the bored look the mullet had been using turned into an angry scowl. The mullet sighed ‘How many?’  
‘two,’ Lance replied and followed the boy dressed in a uniform of galaxy pants, black doc style boots and a black shirt with the Voltron V logo in red. A name tag read _Red Paladin_ (not mullet or emo???). The Red Paladin’s black mullet seemed to make the awesome uniform just seem strangely emo.  
Red Paladin sat him at a small round black table right under the air conditioner. It seemed that the guy didn’t like lance. He took the chair closest to the freezing cold air as he could not let Hunk take the brunt of this unknown guys anger.  
It only took 5 minutes admiring the décor until Hunk showed. It may have only been a short time but the café was already packed. He couldn’t seem to attract the attention of his favourite buddy. He was even considering doing either a handstand or a cartwheel to gain his attention when Red Paladin (His name on his tag is too long. Lance couldn’t keep referring to him by that in his head. Need to think of a nickname!) noticed.  
“Are you okay?” The Pete Wentz wannabe looked at him with, what was that, a smirk (Not a complete emo?).  
“Just trying to signal my plus one”  
“Which one?”  
“What?”  
“Which one of the people out front is your plus one?”  
“Oh, my friend, Hunk, is the one with the orange headband. Hard to miss when most people don’t wear one.”  
“I’ll go get him.”  
“Thanks…?” Lance said to thin air as the emo vanished as quick as a ghost. He tried to find him in the crowd and was surprised to find that he had already made it to Hunk and was bringing the Samoan to his table. The larger boy seemed very confused but was immediately relieved when he spied Lance in the direction he was being dragged.  
“Lance! How lucky are we?”  
“Immensely. Thanks Red for bringing him” The smaller boy clad in uniform nodded slightly and left them. Lance watched him leave and returned his attention to the menu sitting in front of him that he had neglected.  
“You know he’s from our school, right?” Hunks’ question drifted into his ear as he hungrily eyed something called, ‘galaxy mirror cake’. He quickly tore his gaze from the picture of the said cake to give Hunk a look of confusion. He knew all the people in his grade and this guy looked like he was the same age as most of those in his class.  
“Which grade? I thought I knew everyone.”  
“That’s Keith Kogane.”  
“Oh.” Lance knew this name. Infamous for constantly not coming to school and being a complete lone wolf. Something about his reputation had always made Lance extremely interested in the other boy. Everyone knew about him but not many have seen him. A literal cryptid. Maybe Lances new past time was going to be cryptid hunting.

Keith

…

…

…Fuck…


	2. Blue Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Keith think? Why did he say fuck?

Keith

Keith could swear he was cursed. Maybe the ghosts and demons that were rumoured to live in his current apartment were real and we’re currently trying to mess with him. This would have to be true or he wouldn’t be face to face with the most beautiful boy he had ever seen while he was having a bad day at work. A bad day at work meant a grumpy Keith, and even Keith could confirm that he was a completely unsociable asshole when he was grumpy. He was currently wishing that he hadn’t taken yet another day off school to do a full day shift at work to fill in for Matt. He wished he had slept instead of scrolling through website after website in search of his next ghost-hunting location. The only thing he was thankful about in that whole encounter, was the fact that he had (despite his grumpiness) managed to help the boy. Hopefully, the guy didn’t hate him and, maybe, even come back.

“What’s up Keith? Bad day at work?” Shiro sat down next to Keith on the only couch in Keith’s’ small apartment that the younger boys’ parents rent. The apartment only had one bedroom, laundry, bathroom and kitchen that was never used. It was practical, and that’s all it needed to be as his parents were never there. They travelled constantly as his mother was part of a very wealthy company and Keith hardly ever spent time at home. It was a reasonable setup even if it was shabby in comparison to the money that was in Keith’s bank account. He didn’t need to work but he didn’t like not working and was uneasy just using his parents’ money that he didn’t earn.

“I guess you could say that” Keith pulled his legs up. He committed to being emo for at least a few moments as he mulled over today’s poor choices. Shiro turned on the TV and started flicking through the channels. He finally settled on a news channel which currently had a report on what soul mate tattoo colours meant. The program was required by law to play at the same time daily after school to inform children and adults who were unaware of the information or forgot. He had every colour and shape memorised from the years of childhood where he watched the program religiously. He gazed lazily at the calming blue that was scattered across his skin in the shape of stars that seemed to be coming out of the eye on the top of his hand like tears. No one knew why they were in the shape of stars. An astronaut maybe? Sensitive and likes stars? His tattoo contained many symbols that were still unknown so he didn’t know very much about the one he was connected to.

_ …We have some exciting news, Listeners! There is a new and compelling breakthrough in the shape that each colour takes which can reflect the experience and/or the personality of the soul mate… _

The Television immediately snatched Keith’s attention as it seemed to have heard Keith’s thoughts and was compelled to answer them. Was the universe listening to his wishes for once?

_ …Blue stars mean they have an enormous about of hope, stubbornness, carefulness and resilience. It can also mean that they study astronomy or physics and have a deep love of space… _

Keith’s eyes widened and quickly flicked between his arm and the television. _This cannot be real…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. Very busy with holiday assignments and making YouTube vids. Also, it's very short, I know, but I've nearly finished the next chapter and it's way more substantial. Trust me...
> 
> Want to bug me?  
> Twitter: @_Georgeasaurus_


	3. Green Gremlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Gremlin emerges! Lance tries to be friendly and Keith tries not to be too much of an ass.

Lance

Lance flung open his locker and quickly rifled through the contents of his locker to grab his stuff for English so that he had enough time to scope out Keith. Hopefully, the mullet had decided to grace the school with his presence today. He slammed his locker shut, scaring some guy named Rollo who owned the locker next to him, and jogged down the hall to where Keith’s locker was supposed to be.

Keith’s locker was located next to Pidge’s which was in the same hallway as Lance’s but on the far side of the building. Pidge was a creature which closely resembled a gremlin but was probably the nicest one he had ever met and had been best friends with her since they were in primary school. Pidge had told Lance of the lockers location on their group chat and it had only slightly made Lance uncomfortable about the fact that she hadn’t requested a favour from him as payment.

 As he neared the locker he spotted her fluffy brown hair and glasses down the hallway talking to another figure which was taller than her. The figure was mainly blocked by the other students talking in groups about the oncoming weekend or trying to find their books for the first class. He bobbed left, then right to try and identify the person who spoke to the gremlin. He recognised the person as the Keith Kogane in the flesh. Seeing his chance to use his friendship with Pidge to naturally start a conversation with the other boy, he slipped next to pidge and placed his arm around the smaller teen to show that they were close friends. Keith’s eyes seemed to widen in shock as he registered the emergence of Lance into their conversation. Pidge just rolled her eyes.

“What do you want?” Pidge looked at Lance in a way that seemed to say ‘I stayed up late last night and don’t have enough energy to put up with your bullshit so say your piece and leave. I have things to do’.

“Nothing. Just here to hang out with one of my best friends. Didn’t realise you were besties with my waiter from yesterday. How are you, red?” The said boy’s shocked expression calmly melted into a look of slight annoyance and to accent his apparent ‘annoyance’, he huffed and crossed his arms in the most angsty teen way that he possibly could at that moment.

“It’s Keith, not red,” he paused, eyes widened as he seemed to realise that he had been a little rude, and answered, “I’m alright, I guess.” His eyes slid awkwardly downwards from Lance’s eyes and landed on Lance’s jacket. An awkward silence started to permeate the air as Keith’s eyes stayed trained on the jacket as if it could tell him the answers to this semesters exam. His eyes were so focused, in fact, that Lance even spared a glance at his jacket just to check (anyone would want those. Iverson’s exams were hell). He found no such treasure and in dismay, he returned to the eyes of the boy who had given him false hopes.

“So, what were you two talking about before I decided to interrupt,” he ruffled the small gremlin’s hair, “Let me guess? Aliens?” The smaller human looked up at him with indifference and rolled her eyes at him.

“We were not talking about aliens. Do you think that’s all I talk about?” She unwrapped herself from Lance’s grip and slid up next to Keith. She jerked a thumb at the other boy and stated, “I have music with this guy. We were talking about the next composing task” It wasn’t a very well-known fact that Pidge was a muso, they were more well known for her genius in everything maths and science related. The best pianist he had ever heard (though he hadn’t seen many pianists play so he couldn’t say she was the very best but she had to be fairly close).

Lance had only met the other boy a few times, but he was sure that he already knew what instrument this boy played. Lance stood still with his hand on his chin, pondering which exactly he played. He was like this for around 5 minutes (he wanted to impress them both with his amazing instrument detection abilities) and found his answer. He picked this boy as a bass player. He was the obvious emo band type, his raven hair, matching black skinny jeans and ugly, cropped jacket that covered his dark grey T-shirt underneath was what had given him away.

“So, what instrument do you play, mullet?” Keith than responded in only a gesture which seemed to indicate either a saxophone, oboe or clarinet in the way he was ‘holding’ it. His personality didn’t seem to say oboe, nor was it anything like any clarinet, so he guessed, “I picked you as a bass player but I’m guessing you actually play the saxophone?”

“Baritone saxophone, actually,” the midget interjected before Keith could say anything. Maybe Lance had been staring too much at the emo – trying to figure him out – that she had felt the need to remind him that she was indeed still there.

“And bass,” Keith finished.

“Oh, so I wasn’t wrong?”

“For once,” Pidge snickered while staring at Lance with a smirk.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Lance responded with a look of hurt at her.

“exactly what it means. Anyway, Keither, we need to leave for music right now or we won’t make it in time. Let’s go,” she then started tugging on the sleeve of the ugly jacket, trying to persuade the abomination in the direction of the music department building which was situated towards the back of the school grounds. If you were walking into the school from the front gate it would be the slightly ugly cement building that peaked from the left side of the imposing brick building that was the main building which housed classrooms for subjects such as science and English. The building wasn’t fully cemented as the 2nd level was made of wood. The second level had originally been a separate building and so it made the whole music building look very mismatched.

“So, I’ll see you later Keith?” Lance called after the retreating pair.

“Probably,” replied the boy who had now completely disappeared into the crowd of people now scrambling to get to class.

Keith

_Ok, so maybe the guy, Lance, didn’t completely hate him,_ Keith thought while being dragged by Pidge towards the music building. Keith had been relieved when Lance had come over to speak to him and not just ignore him and speak only to Pidge. That meant that his bad mood hadn’t completely deterred Lance or made Keith look like a complete ass. He had actively tried to converse with him, even when Keith had accidentally snapped at him and thought he had completely destroyed the conversation and stared at Lance’s jacket a little too intensely. Did that mean that the other boy wanted to be friends with Keith? He wasn’t sure.

He had also already known that Pidge and Lance were good friends. He could use the friendship Keith had with her as a way to become friends with Lance. He really likes Lance. He may even be developing a crush on him but he knew the other boy wouldn’t be interested. Keith could bet that he was straight by the way that Lance pursued the girls in his school. Constantly using pickup lines and even buying them chocolates as well as flowers to try to win them over.

Keith snickered as he thought of how fruitless Lances advances were. Lances soul mate would most likely be the only woman who would reciprocate his bad pickup lines. His eyes moved to his own soul tattoo and to the word Voltron which was inscribed in graceful letters along the top of his palm. It was the only reason why he had been more inclined to get a job there. He knew that he would meet his soul mate there. He would probably brush past the guy and have their name is written somewhere amongst his pre-existing tattoo (which is how most people find their soulmate) and not realise until he looked again at his tattoo. Which, knowing Keith, could be anywhere between a few days to a few months. He knew they hadn’t touched yet as he had checked his tattoo just then. He was relieved that he hadn’t met them right now. He was honestly not really at the correct place (mentally and financially) to have enough time to worry about a soul mate. Why was he even considering Lance as a boyfriend when he wouldn’t have been able to even handle a soulmate.

He had met Lance at Voltron, but he had also seen Lance many times at school. Even so, he still wished that the other would magically not be straight and be Keith’s soulmate. Keith sighed and focused on what he could do.

Keith knew it was unhealthy because of the evolving crush, but, he could deal with just being friends with Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A muso is someone obsessed with music. This is just your daily dose of Aussie slang (Do people say it in countries other than Australia?). 
> 
> I wanted more to happen in this chapter but I want this fic to go for a while and so I need to have chapters like these that do build on story and character but aren't as eventful as the others :(  
> Also wanted to write more but I felt like it should end here.
> 
> YouTube channel: Oliver George  
> Instagram: apollo_lacrimae


	4. Music Slave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is on mission figure out Keith Kogane. Method? Join band?

Lance knew this was going to be the way the cookie crumbled, he knew that he would end up in debatably the most feared area in his school, only known as ‘the music department building’. She knew he was extremely uncomfortable but she had already assured Lance that if he wanted to learn more about the cryptid who was known as Keith, than he needed to become well versed in the ways of the “music department slaves”, as all those who spent most of their week in the building claimed they were.

Lance absorbed the décor of the school building, feeling out of his depth amongst the menacing photos of past musical performances and instrument cases that seemed to be stuffed in any available corner as their owners were too lazy to even bother to take them upstairs to the instrument lockers. The small muso in front of him grappled for his sleeve, and when she succeeded, pulled him through the foyer and stopped in front of the office. She leaned onto the bench of the office and greeted the office lady, whom Lance could not name as he had never stepped into the building since the last time music was compulsory in 9th grade. The lady than nodded towards what Lance remembered as the hall where all the music teachers lived.

Now if you asked Lance what he tough of the creature that lived down the hallway, he would reply with, “They’re alright, I guess”. The truth was that, like most of the non-musos, he was terrified of them. He was especially terrified of the rambunctious, heavily overweight man who resided in his den on the last door on the right of the hall, right before the practice rooms. Mr. Nazkar was way too friendly for even Lance’s taste and if Lance was feeling particularly sassy one day, unlike all the other teachers, would enjoy it and try to give Lance’s sass back to him in abundance. He also didn’t like the fact that the teacher always assumed every student was as straight as a ruler in the way and that he always joked about how the students should go to a particular event because they may meet a cute (insert gender that is opposite the person in question’s). The man also made Hunk uncomfortable, and if Hunk felt off about someone then that definitely meant something in Lances books. There were many other things as well, and honestly, the man was probably the reason why he didn’t continue the road to becoming a true muso like his friends.

Sadly, Mr Nazkar was the teacher needed to visit to join the big band that Pidge had said Keith was in, and, that the band was in dire need of percussionists. For those who don’t know, a big band is a band that consists of usually: bass (guitar or double bass), guitar, drums (as well as some auxiliary percussionists), Baritone saxophone, Tenor saxophones, alto saxophones, trombones, and trumpets. They historically play Jazz, but Mr. Nazkar believed he would entice students to join if he played popular songs in the band so they ended up playing songs such as Welcome to the Jungle by Guns n’ roses as well as don't stop til you get enough by Michael Jackson.

Pidge lightly rapped on the door of the man’s den and a voice bellowed from within that signaled for them to enter. He sat in a wheelie chair with his leg in a cast that he had earned from jumping out of a tree last year. Lance had seen a picture of it that Pidge had somehow gotten a hold of and he had nearly thrown up at the sight. He didn’t want to think any harder about it but he has a distinct memory of a thought that went along the lines of ‘he had never seen a human bone stick out of a leg in that way before’.

“Hi Mr. Nazkar, this is the guy I was telling you about, Lance. He has some music reading ability so he should be good enough as an auxiliary percussionist.” Pidge explained as she gestured to Lances being as if she was in grade 4 and he was her presentation on why Pluto was a planet.

“That’s awesome Katie! So, are you willing Lance? Or did she bribe you?” The man questioned and continued, “I just need to know as those who were forced are usually a weak link and is NEVER welcomed in the band.” His right eyebrow raised in a challenge to the other boy. Lance suddenly felt like an imposter and become very interested in the many posters of saxophone players he definitely did not know nor recognise as well as the many pieces of music that littered the four tables and random keyboard that inhabited the small space.

“I am pretty interested in joining, Mr. Nazkar. I can kind of play drums so I could play some of the songs so Hunk doesn’t have to play every song,” Lance suggested to the older man in his most convincing voice which he has honed over many years of having siblings. It seemed to work as the man nodded his head and Lance had managed not to have outed the fact that he was doing it because of a boy.

“Sounds right, see you on Friday morning.” The man waved them out and Pidge high-fives Lance at the success. Lance than releases a breath he hadn’t realised he had been holding and headed toward the exit.

“I bet he’ll be surprised when I show up on Friday,” Lance said as he and Pidge walked to the main building to collect their books for the next class, Lance had Maths C (which was the most complex math class you can take at their school) than Physics which were both classes he shared with Pidge.

“I guess,” she replied to him as they entered the bustling hallways of the main building, someone almost running her over after she spoke. This was a common occurrence for the smaller being and thus she was well versed in giving her mind to the offender. The said offender was none other than Lotor who, until a few weeks ago, Lance had known as the school’s popular asshole. It had been a huge surprise to Lance when he had been forced to finally really talk to him for a class project.

Lotor was the tall blond who seemingly did no wrong when it came to teachers but seemed to be the cause of most people’s problems. Now that Lance thought about it a bit more, the people who always complained about the guy were those who were assholes themselves and didn’t like how Lotor messed up their plans. Except for Lotor’s parentage, Lotor was actually a pretty cool guy who cared a ton for those who had good morals and did the right thing. He was a little bit of a goody two shoes. This is why he was currently sincerely apologising to Pidge as most people would either storm off in rage or get scared off by the ball of rage that was declaring that ‘you really should have seen here there’ and that ‘you must need glasses you’re so blind’.

After Lotor finished properly apologising to Pidge in a fashion that only a prince might use, Lance quickly asked Pidge to wait for him and started to run to where his locker lived. Then in front of him was Keith but the other boy seemed to be on a mission, walking straight into his English classroom that was on the left of the hall. It was nearly a week since he last saw the other boy as today was Wednesday and if his face was any indication, it appeared that something had managed to happen in the few days since. Keith’s face was one of anger, frustration and some kind of deep sadness which did strange things to his heart and none of them was good. Lance wrote himself a mental note to ask Keith later about it if the other boy even wanted to reveal his worries to someone he had only met a week ago. Maybe he could get Pidge to ask him as he had been told of their friendship that had spanned more than a decade. Something inside of him wanted to make him smile, even if it wasn’t him directly.

 _Oh well_ , Lance thought to himself, _I don’t have time for this right now. I have the problem of understanding Math C to deal with._

Keith

Keith was running late as he had forgotten to set his alarm. He hated running late to Big band as Mr. Nazkar loved to make a fuss over anyone who even came one minute late to the rehearsal. Keith could already hear the onslaught of whys? And how’s? That would accompany his entrance into the room. At least he was going, because he knew that turning up is always better than not at all when dealing with this conductor.

He nearly flew out the door of Shiro’s car as he tried as hard as he could to minimise the apparent time crime he was committing. Only stopping to make sure to thank Shiro for the lift. Just because he was often rude to other people and he was currently late, didn’t mean he was going to be unthankful to the one person who was always there for him. Even when everything wasn’t working out well for him (like how it was currently), he would never make anything harder for the older male. Shiro had a lot on his plate and he didn’t need Keith’s mess on top of all that.

Keith glided up the stairs of the music department building as well as he could with an extremely heavy Baritone saxophone in tow (Do you have any idea how much they weigh??? Too much). The jittery boy paused at the door to catch his breath but was not prepared to meet the newest addition to Big band.

 If Keith said he was surprised to see Lance armed with a Tamborine at Big band after his encounter last Friday next to his locker, that was an understatement. Keith may have believed him sitting on the drums instead of Hunk, but Lances lankiness just made the small percussion instrument in his hand seem ridiculous. Keith couldn’t seem to snap his gaze from the ridiculous addition, however, Mr. Nazkar’s usual “Merry Christmas” to late arrivals, shook Keith out of his stare.

Keith rushed his Baritone to the nearest empty space and assemble his instrument as fast as he could. He hated being late in general but Big band was always the worst to be late too as he knew that nearly everyone will stare at you as you rushing to your place is more important than whatever nonsense the over-the-top conductor was going on about. Today was especially bad, as for some reason he could distinctly feel the eyes of Lance following him.

Keith sneaked as well and as fast as he could to his spot as the conductor turned to the band, clearing his voice.

“Ok, everyone. Now that Keith has decided to grace us with his presence, let’s play, ‘The Bari thought of you’.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the teacher here is my saxophone teacher who also does the big band at school and everything here is actually what he does. I also play the Bari and 'The bari thought of you' is the piece I spent all holidays practicing, I showed him what I had done and at the beginning of this term, he said we would play it in band. It is now the end of the term and we haven't played it once :(((((

**Author's Note:**

> Please help me make this better! It's my first work and honestly trying my hardest cause I need to English better. Also, I live in Australia so no American spelling in this house!
> 
> Please kick me up the backside at the account(s) below if I don't post in at least a month!  
> instagram: apollo_lacrimae  
> Tumblr: https://georgeasaurus.tumblr.com/ (Georgeasaurus)


End file.
